Adrenalina
by J.Moriarty Consulting Criminal
Summary: ¿Jasper?-pregunto con la voz ronca-¿Que?-respondi ansioso-Aun llevo mucha ropa................... Lemmon.Jaspard.Yaoi.Slash.Hot.ADVERTENCIA:Solo mayores de 18


Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me apoyaron cuando escribi esto...Eso incluye a :sobri que me ayudo a modificar el final y que gracias a el quedo mucho mejor.A mi Sarah por molestarme para seguir escribiendo y dar su opinion y a la molestosa de Agatha que todos los dias me daba la patada en el culo que no necesitaba para terminar esto.....

Disclaimer:Lamentablemente estos personajes no son mios(si lo fueran tal vez que estarian haciendo (6) )solo lo hago por diversion.

Aqui esta mi primer fic en esta pagina.........

* * *

Adrenalina.

Eso es lo que siento al salir a cazar, sólo Edward y yo, ya que nadie quiso acompañarnos, veía a Edward correr al lado mío. De repente frene bruscamente, Edward un segundo después.

-¿Hueles eso?-pregunte

-Osos pardos. Dos. Al este junto al rio-respondió

-Exacto-dije y corrí al este seguido por Edward, nos trepamos a un árbol justo por encima del par de osos.

_¿Listo?_Pensé sabiendo que Edward escucharía, el solo asintió, sentí la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo. Y salte a la vez que Edward.

Caí arriba del oso y ataque la yugular con rapidez, la caliente sangre comienza a fluir y a llegar a mi sedienta boca. Se siente tan bien quitar esta molesta y tedios sed aunque sea solo por un par de horas. Cuando el oso ya estaba totalmente desangrado, alcé la vista pero Edward ya no estaba.

-¿Edward?-De repente algo me atrapa los brazos por la espalda y me tapa la boca. Yo luche por soltarme pero fue en vano, sentí una risa y volví mi cabeza, era Edward.

-No me causa ninguna gracia Edward...-dije mirándolo, ya no reía pero tenía esa seductora y atractiva sonrisa de medio lado suya.

-¿Seductora y Atractiva Jazz...?-indago. _¡Maldición! ¡Me estaba leyendo la mente!_ Me sonroje inmediatamente.

-No me leas la mente Edward-dije nervioso

-Fue inevitable Jasper, fue como si lo gritaras-se excuso

-Lo siento, es mejor que volvamos-dije y comencé a correr pero Edward me alcanzo en apenas segundo y medio, me aferro del brazo y me situó contra un árbol-

-¿Olvidas que soy el mas rápido de la familia junto a Hayden?-¡Demonios! Como había podido olvidarlo. Jasper estas más estúpido que nunca.

-¿En serio piensas eso?-preguntó

-Si-¿Qué mas podía hacer además de admitirlo? Alze la vista y vi los ojos color miel de Edward mirándome fijamente, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta _¡Que labios! Delgados, irresistibles, justo ahora se curvan en una perfecta y maravillosa sonrisa Made in Edward. Espera... ¡Me estaba leyendo la mente!_

-¡Odio que hagas eso!-exclame aun aprisionado por su cuerpo. Ahora su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca.

-¿Qué haces Edward?-pregunte casi desesperado

-Nada de lo que vaya a arrepentirme _hermanito mío_ – y acorto la casi nula distancia que nos separaba. Sus labios eran suaves, sentía la relajación y a la vez el nerviosismo de Edward como mío propio. Se separo de mí y me sentí totalmente perdido y desorientado, mientras Edward me decía con una voz mas ronca de lo normal:

-Sera mejor que volvamos...-solo pude asentir y echamos a correr en completo silencio hasta la casa:

-¿Cómo les fue amor?-dijo Alice besándome, sentí los celos fluir a través de Edward. Sonreí ligeramente:

-Muy bien princesa...-dije tomándola de la cintura. Tome un respiro innecesario y lo sentí, Alice tenia olor a humano, o mejor dicho, a _humana._ Pero no a cualquier humana sino a Bella Swan. Edward leyó mi pensamiento porque sentí la sorpresa que su cuerpo emanaba. Edward dijo:

-Iré a mi habitación-y se retiro a velocidad vampírica

-Alice, amor mío-dije en ese momento

-Si Jazz-Jazz...-dijo con voz melosa

-Saldré un rato...

-¿Te acompaño?-dijo inmediatamente

-No gracias amor, volveré enseguida-y salí por la ventana. Tenía que hablar con Isabella Swan. Corrí hasta su casa y salte a la ventana, estaba leyendo _Cumbres Borrascosas_, sintió el ligero golpe y dijo:

-¿Alice?-¿esperaba a Alice? Que sorpresa para mí y al parecer para ella también cuando me vio:

-¿Jasper? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No estaban tu y Edward de caza?-sentía el nerviosismo fluir por su cuerpo.

-Si Bella, soy Jasper, ¿Qué hago aquí? Bueno necesito preguntarte algo. Y si, estábamos de caza con Edward pero ya regresamos-dije casi de un tirón

-¿Que necesitas preguntarme Jasper?-dijo tratando de calmarse

-¿Por que tan nerviosa Bella? Acaso... ¿tienes algo que contarme?-fije

-No, y entonces, ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?-dijo

-¿Qué pasa entre Alice y tu?-Dije mirándola a sus ojos color chocolate que estaban mas abiertos de lo normal. Casi podía saborear su nerviosismo y pánico.

-Somos amigas, ¿porque?-dijo tragando dificultosamente.

-¿Segura que nada mas Bella?-sisee.

-Ya lo sabes ¿cierto?-pregunto resignada

-¿Hace cuanto?-pregunte inmediatamente.

-Tres meses-eso no me lo esperaba... ¿Tanto tiempo? Seguía absorto en mis pensamientos cuando Bella me dijo:

-¿Y tu? ¿Desde cuando?-que pregunta era esa

-¿Desde cuando que?-No me entraba su pregunta

-¿Qué te gusta Edward?-eso tampoco lo esperaba

-¿Co...como....su...supiste?-tartamudee

-Deberías verte cuando le miras, casi babeas-dijo ella riendo

-Bueno, dejando el tema hasta ahí, debo irme...Tengo un par de asuntos que resolver-y salí por la ventana, corrí eufórico hasta la casa, pero antes de entrar me serene lo mas que pude y abrí la puerta. Ahora todos estaban allí, Emmett tirado en un sofá con Rosalie en su regazo, Carlisle tena un gran libro sobre su regazo y Esme estaba apoyada en su hombro. Alice estaba en un sillón al lado de Edward y Hayden en el piso con un libro y escuchando a My Chemical Romance en su iPod, fue la primera en verme.

-Jasper ¿Como estas?-sonrió. ¡Ella sabia algo!

-Bien Hayden, _gracias _por preguntar... -dije mientras retornaba su vista a su lectura

- Alice, amor... ¿puedo hablar contigo?-dije controlando mi euforia

-Por supuesto Jazzy-y se aferro a mi brazo. Salimos y nos alejamos lo suficiente como para que nadie nos escuchara, ambos nos sentamos en un tronco de árbol caído.

-Lo se-le dije inmediatamente

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Alice confundida

-Lo de Bella y tu-sonreí

-¿En serio?, Jasper te juro que no es lo que estas pensando-dijo atropellándose con sus palabras. Solo pude sonreír-¿Por qué no estas enojado o gritándome?

-Porque no lo estoy Allie-dije sonriendo

-Pero ¿Por qué?...No es que no me guste sino que me deja desconcertada-respondió

-Es que...no se como explicarlo...

-¿Qué amas a Edward?

-¿Cómo supiste?-dije entre escandalizado y con un pánico terrible

-Hasta un humano lo vería- sonrió

-Excelente, ¡soy el último en enterarme que amo a Edward!-dije con sarcasmo. Odio esto, de verdad.

-Entonces...-dijo Alice

-¿Entonces que?-pregunté

-¿Estamos bien?-sonrió

-Por supuesto Allie-dije abrazándola. Volvimos a la casa pero ya no estaba nadie, solo Edward.

-¿Dónde están todos Edward?- preguntó Alice

-Se fueron de caza-respondió simplemente, acostado en el sillón leyendo

-Bueno Jazz, los alcanzare-y salió. Ahora solo estamos yo y Edward. ¡Que gran descubrimiento Jazz!...Pero se ve tan lindo absorto en sus pensamientos... ¡Jasper! ¡Tranquilízate!... ¡Para que uno tiene el don de controlar las emociones de los demás si uno no puede ni con las suyas propias! Al parecer Edward había leído esto porque se reía disimuladamente entredientes, y con esa sonrisa suya... ¡Maldición! Amo esa sonrisa, Edward por favor si estas leyendo esto préstame atención necesito decirte algo...

-¿Que cosa _hermanito mío_?-preguntó

-Somos libres...-respondí simplemente

-¿Para que?

-Para esto...-me lancé encima de Edward y comencé a besarlo suavemente esperando el temido rechazo, pero, luego de un minuto y medio los besos en vez de calmarse se ponían cada vez más salvajes y apasionados. Edward comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa y luego besaba mi cuello a la vez que yo acariciaba su cabello, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pantalones. Comenzaba a quitarme el cinturón con los dientes cuando lo detuve un instante

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?-preguntó

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-pregunté temiendo un no

--Si, estoy seguro Jazz-respondió comenzando a besarme otra vez. Sentí su lengua tratando de colarse por entre medio de mis dientes, sonreí, no se la haría tan fácil. Mi lengua jugueteaba con la suya._ Te amo Edward, _pensé, él sonrió, cuando lo hizo aproveche de deslizar mi lengua en su boca. Exploré cada centímetro. Luego el hizo lo mismo, al separarnos dijo:

-¿Jasper?-pregunto con la voz deliciosamente ronca

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte ansioso

-Aun llevo mucha ropa-sonreí maliciosamente

-Eso no será problema-dije partiendo su camisa en dos, Edward gimió bajito en mi oído y yo jadee sonoramente en su cuello. Bajé besando cada centímetro de piel descubierta de su perfecto torso hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, comenzaba a sacárselos cuando recordé que seguíamos en un sofá en medio de la sala dije:

-Deberíamos subir...a mi habitación-dije entre gemidos mientras Edward mordía ligeramente mi cuello

-No...mejor...a...la...mía-logro articular. Corrimos a velocidad vampírica y dos segundos después habíamos subida la escalera y llegado a su habitación, no sin romper algunas cosas por el camino. Cerré la puerta y empuje a Edward sobre la cama, luego caí arriba de el, comencé nuevamente a besarle el pecho suavemente hasta llegar nuevamente a sus pantalones. Desabroché el cinturón lentamente mientras besaba su cuello, Edward gimió con lo ojos cerrados, era casi delicioso escucharlo. Pero seguí con mi labor desabrochando el botón y bajando el cierre de sus pantalones delicadamente, lo hacia a propósito ya que Edward estaba que explotaba de placer y lujuria. Ya me estaba empezando a afectar, pero conseguí sacárselos con calma. En cambio, Edward ya no podía más y se subió arriba mío besándome con pasión, preguntó:

-¿Cómo puedes controlarte así?-solo pude sonreír

-Práctica, Edward, práctica-y nos besamos de nuevo. Edward se desvió hasta mi mandíbula y luego mi cuello, siguió por mi pecho hasta mi abdomen, cuando llegó a mis pantalones ya no podía más y los hizo jirones de tela con sus dientes. Al final deje fluir la lujuria y la pasión, comencé a besar a Edward de una manera salvaje y pasional, él me respondió, mientras el rozaba con su mano derecha mi evidente erección a través de mis bóxers, gemí de placer, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, a la vez que Edward besaba mi cuello y daba pequeños mordiscos. Me subí encima de Edward y fui directo a lo que buscaba: sus bóxers. Comencé a lamer la erección de Edward por encima de la tela, y, de un pequeño tirón los rasgue. Ahora el estaba mi absoluta y total merced. Partí lamiendo, desde la punta a la base mientras Edward gemía y arqueaba la espalda. Sonreí, me encantaba cuando empezaba a perder el control, sonreía aun cuando decidí metérmelo entero a la boca, puse una mano en su cadera mientras así se retorcía de placer y amuñaba las sábanas con los puños. Subía y bajaba, arriba y abajo, reiteradas veces mientras Edward casi hiperventilaba, arqueando la espalda y gimiendo en voz alta, a la vez que decía entrecortadamente:

-Oh...Jass...per...así....-era un espectáculo maravilloso, pero cuando vi que Edward estaba al borde del éxtasis, saque su erección de mi boca. Edward comenzó a gruñir, pero lo hice callar con un pasional beso contra de la muralla, mientras Edward buscaba la costura de mis bóxers y me los arrancaba de un solo tirón, para luego arrodillarse y acariciar suavemente mi virilidad. Pero sus manos fueron reemplazadas rápidamente por su boca que comenzaba a moverse por cada centímetro de mi erección, comencé a gemir suavemente _mis piernas no van a poder soportar esto un poco mas_ pensé. Pero al parecer Edward había leído mis pensamientos porque se levantó y me empujo a la cama nuevamente, comenzamos a besarnos otra vez, segundos después Edward corto el beso y pregunto:

-¿Estas listo?-fui solamente capaz de articular en medio de un gemido

-Ssss...sii-Edward solo sonrió y puso tres dedos dentro de mi boca, los chupe con ansias dejando bastante saliva en cada uno de ellos. Edward saco los dedos y comenzó a besarme fogosamente y, sin darme cuenta, introdujo su dedo índice por mi culo suavemente. Separé mi boca de la suya para dejar salir un intenso gemido a la vez que sentía dolor mezclado con placer en cantidades iguales. Pero, segundos más tarde el dolor fue reemplazado totalmente por un total e intenso placer, pero cuando pensé que no podía ser más placentero Edward agrego otro dedo, mordí casi inconscientemente su hombro a la vez que jadeaba fuertemente y Edward gemía suavemente.

Cuando agregó el tercer dedo, ya no daba más en si de placer. De repente Edward sacó los dedos, abrí los ojos y gruñí con enfado, pero este me duro un escaso segundo lo que demoraba en acomodarme y en enroscar las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Edward, a la vez que el me susurraba al oído:

-Sera mejor que te relajes Jazz...-_súper fácil decirlo Edward, inténtalo tu._ Sentí a Edward sonreír y para luego, sin aviso, comenzar a penetrarme suavemente, traté de reprimir un gemido, pero fue en vano, en cambio, solté un fuerte jadeo de placer puro que fue unido a uno de Edward. En ese momento ni el ni yo nos atrevimos a movernos hasta que yo hablé:

-Muévete...-dije entre un gemido y un quejido.

-Jazz, tómate tu tiem...-no lo deje terminar cuando le amenacé:

-Edward como no te muevas...-no alcance a terminar mi amenaza cuando Edward comenzó a mover las caderas suavemente, comencé a jadear e hiperventilar con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y con la cabeza hundida en su hombro. A medida que los segundos pasaban Edward comenzó a moverse más rápido:

-¡Oh...my...god!-comencé a gemir entrecortadamente mientras tiraba levemente el bronce cabello de Edward. Nos besamos; con lengua, dientes, labios y saliva. Daba igual... ahora éramos uno solo. Edward comenzó a susurrar:

-Jazz, voy a acabar-las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes y salvajes, así, 10 segundos mas tarde, sentí que explotaba. Fue una sensación inimaginable, sentía la pasión, la adrenalina, el deseo y el placer salir desde el cuerpo de Edward y pasé a sentirlas como mías propias.

Sin poder contenerme, salió de mí un chorro de ese líquido que conocía tan bien. Los primeros fueron a parar al pecho de Edward y los últimos, al mío. Edward seguía embistiendo fuertemente hasta que 2 segundos más tarde de que yo acabara, Edward también lo hizo. Sentí dentro de mí como su caliente líquido se esparcía por mis entrañas haciéndome gemir y arquear la espalda a la vez que Edward lamia los restos de semen que quedaban en mi torso.

Luego de eso, Edward se desmorono arriba mío a la vez que respiraba innecesarias veces. Se tumbo a mí costado, reposó su cabeza en mi hombro y dijo:

-¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a esto...-sonreí mientras decía:

-Yo igual.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aqui haganme feliz con un review!

=)

**_Hayden._**


End file.
